Starting new and second chances
by tigergirl01
Summary: Hermione isnt a granger and never was she was never a mudblood. she goes to a ball.....held by none other then Narcissa Malfoy and her son.Voldemorts dead and shes coming out of hiding. her father tells her one thing ... your and adult now and so is he...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Mr and Ms Granger,  
I am pleased to inform you that i am having a ball on June 25th at 7:30 pm. I would like you and your daughter to come...Amy and Richard that will also be your big night as you know. And please it will be a masquerade ball so hide your face and the will never find you...as you already know...

Love, Narcissa

Saturday, June 25th  
"Mother you expect me to wear this!" 17 year old Hermione Granger yelled from her room where she was looking in a full length mirror.

"Hermione dear you look amazing" her mother Amy Granger said quickly looking at her daughter from the door way.

" Mother i look like a SLUT and that doesnt make me look amazing..."

" Dear you have a body you need to show it off not keep hiding it behind those baggy things you call clothes." her mother said grabbign her jacket from the closet.

"Hermione, dear if we dont get in this carriage now we are going to be late." Her father yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I Father really wouldnt care i dont even want to go" she said walking down the stairs with her mask at hand and her full length jacket wrpped around her trying not to trip on her four inch spike heels.

"Hermione dear you know how much this is going to mean the the wizarding world and what it will mean to us we will be able to live the life we did before voldemort came to power...Im know the Malfoy son has given you trouble but things will change...your an adult now honey and so is he...everyone deserves a second chance." he said hugging his only daughter the only thing that really matters in his life

"Father do you really think hes gone Voldemort i mean?"

"yes honey i do now let go to the ball okay and remember be cinderella..."

"I will try, i will try."

Slowly she walked to the carriage. Then she noticed it the silver M that marked the side. The Malfoy M she sighed lighting stepping into the carriage with help from her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the carriage started moving it only felt like ten minutes until it came to a stop again. She put on her mask wtih a small sigh as her father got out. Then it was her turn she grapped her father hand that helped her down.she waited for her parents and quitely walked behind them.When they got to the door there was a house elf taking coats. she didnt want to give it up but then her father gave her a look before him and her mother walked off. she took off the jacket to reveal a dark blue halter dress where the front cut down to her navel and the back cut down to her lower back showing off a tattoo she fot of a heart with blue roses on both sides. the dress ended at mid thigh and was tight enough to show off the curves that no one knew she had. she only stood 5'8" with her dark blue spike heelsher maks had dark blue feathers her hair was part way up in a messy bunn and part way down in long curly strands.She walked into the ball noticing the people looking her way. but then she turned and met eyes with a blonde man with beautiful ice blue eyes. she slowly walked towards him stoping two feet in front of him. "My lord" she said bowing her head.

"my lady." he bowed" would you like to dance?"

"Yes my lord it would be my pleasure..."

he out reached his hand and she excepted with a smile. she wasnt the only one smileing so was narcissa, her father, and her mother. For around an hour they danced and laughed. "lets leave this place...come with me...please...?" he asked her

" i...umm..." looking for her parents and noticing them not watching"...yes"

They quickly left walking to a garden located by the edge of a lake.Hermione walked over to the edge of the lake. "Oh my Malfoy this...this is beautiful"

"Yea i know i ...wait you know my name..."

"Well Malfoy the hair..." she walks over and takes off his mask " those eyes..."

" That voice... no it cant be...Granger?" with that she took off her mask.

" You caught me by the way the names not Granger its Rosalba" she said sitting on a stone bench right inside the garden that looked out over the lake

" You mean the Rosalba...the riches, oldest, and most powerful wizarding family...that went missing 16 years ago?"

"Yea thats the one...you know its not all that you say it is...being rich and powerful..." she said looking into his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"So all these years……you have been a pureblood……that I have been tormenting you for something your not?" He asked

"Is it that hard to believe that miss bookworm had secrets behind that frizzy hair and those honey eyes?" she asked sitting on a stone bench

"One that your friends didn't know yea it is hard to believe." He started to look at the lake in front of him.

"You know things are going to change don't you Malfoy?...everythings going to change…" she said looking at his face admiring the way the moonlight hit it. He looked at her. There eyes met and she felt a warmth go through her.

"If you keep calling me Malfoy things are going to change very much. I do have a name you know its Draco maybe you have heard of it? Plus I have a feeling we will be spending a lot of time together this summer whither we like it or not." He was trying to sustain even breathing just looking at her took his breath away. His mind started to wonder off with him.

I would like to feel her against me in bed with me in…

"What about at school?" she asked interrupting his thoughts. He sat down beside her on the bench never taking his eyes off her.

" Well then you can call me your sexy lover." He felt her hit him in the arm as she turned trying to the blushing.

"You wish." She simply stated standing up.

"There is only one wish I have….and that is for you to be in my bed." He whispered in her ear.

She stood there unable to move. She looked into his eyes her thoughts clouded over by what he just said she never say him moving closer to her. She suddenly felt his lips on hers. So warm. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. He lightly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing him to get his tongue in her mouth. She brought her arms up around his neck. Then she felt her back lightly hitting something like a wall. He deepened the kiss which caused her to moan softly into his mouth. He pressed his whole body against her wanting her to feel what she did to him. Then they broke apart both gasping for breath but never moving from there spot. Looking deeply into each others eyes then moving her head to rest lightly on his shoulder.

"Lets go inside……go somewhere more comfy." She nodded. They started walking back up to the mansion when it hit her. This man the one that had his hand in hers had tormented her for years. Now he wants her…..is this some kind of trick…..why would he want to be with her? Is it only because she's a pureblood? She stopped feeling the small tug of her stopping he turned to look at her. All he saw was a tear falling down her cheek before she let go of his hand and turned away. She walked to the front gates in tears. He just looked in the spot she stood not just a minute ago. The tear flashed in his head. What happened? What did I do now? I had her after 6 years of watching from afar and wanting her. Now she's gone but why the tear? He knew what he had to do…..

She sat in the carriage crying with her head in her hands. Through all the crying she never heard the pop from right next to her………………..


End file.
